Sense of Justice
by X-WingRedLeader
Summary: Cordelia's heart bleeds for the job. Top of her class and astounding in the field Looker could not have asked for a better protege, but what happens when he stations her at Ula Ula island. Can the hard working International Police officer break that Slakoth of a Kahuna? Not likely, but she'll try! Nanu/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

 **Cordelia**

"Kommo-o! Do you have eyes on our perps?" I called through the thick roughage of the forest to my partner.

"Ko!" she called back appearing out of a line of trees a Pokemon poacher unconscious and tied up in her grasp.

"Great job! Now where did that last one get to?" I pondered surveying my surrounding in attempts to locate the accomplice.

"Meow!"

"Over there!" I shouted dashing off after the call of an Alolan Meowth in distress. I was running so fast that I cut across a trail right out in front of someone.

"H-hey watch it!"

"Sorry mister! Can't slow down though. Bad guys to catch. Pokemon to save!" I called back over my shoulder at him.

 **Nanu**

I was in the middle of enjoying my afternoon walk whilst ignoring my duties as Island Kahuna when a woman bolted out of the trees nearly cutting me off.

"H-hey watch it!" I reprimanded her.

However, that did not seem to slow her down one bit. Instead she redirected her feet pivoting out of the way avoiding my figure. I took in her appearance just as she brushed past my shoulder. She had flowing ash brown hair about down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes an earthy brown a-light with determination. What grabbed my attention from her face was the black police assault vest and golden patch on her shirt sleeve indicating a member of the International Police. Stopping in my tracks to watch her form speed away from me she turned her head back parely over her shoulder and called out to me.

"Sorry mister! Can't slow down thought. Bad guys to catch. Pokemon to save!" She shouted before turning her attention back to the direction ahead of her.

"Stop! International Police!" she commanded.

"Looks like trouble. Too much trouble for me." I sighed scratching the back of my neck irritably before heading back in the direction of my office.

 **Cordelia**

I had finally caught up to the perp who was cornering and Alolan Meowth net at the ready.

"Stop! International Police!" I hollered launching myself off of a nearby rock and jamming my knee into his back successfully taking him to the ground.

"You are under arrest." I handcuffed my guy and hauled him up to his feet.

"Are you alright Meowth?" I asked peering past the head of the poacher at the Meowth.

"Meow!" he exclaimed cheerily before scampering off.

"Have a good rest of your day!" I smiled fondly while pulling the poacher off into the direction of my partner.

"Hey Cordelia over here!"

My head snapped in the direction of my childhood friend Officer Jenny.

"Jenny! Alola!" I greeted waving enthusiastically while driving my combat boot into the back of the head of one of the pokemon poachers.

"Looks like you've been busy." She grinned patting my shoulder affectionately as her partner, Granbull, gave a friendly headbutt to my Kommo-o.

"I wouldn't have to be so busy if that good for nothing Island Kahuna would do their job." I grumbled as Kommo-o and Granbull dragged the perps to a cell.

"He is an interesting character, that Island Kahuna." Jenny chuckled nervously.

"Do you want me to set the guy straight for you? I'm not above punching a Kahuna." I offered.

"Of course you're not." Jenny chuckled.

I have yet to meet the Island Kahuna in the month I had been stationed here. From the information I have gathered he was lazy and didn't care one bit what was happening on Ula Ula Island. How could Tapu Bulu chose someone like that to watch over Ula Ula?

"Don't worry about the Kahuna. That is the one job I can handle." Jenny snickered reassuring me head over to her police bike her Granbull hopping into the side car.

"Well if you need back up just radio for me!"

"Will do!"

 **Jenny**

"I know you are not playing with that toy again when Ula Ula needs you." I scolded Nanu upon entering the former police station now Nanu's office.

"O'oh Officer Jenny! You should really try playing with it sometime. It really helps to relieve stress." Nanu attempted to immediately redirect Jenny's anger from his person.

"What exactly do you think you are doing letting poachers run a much? They have been going after the Meowths as of late. I would figure you of all people would be at least a little irritated about that bit of information, but no you sit here and do nothing!" I scolded him harshly as I gazed upon the increasing group of Alolan Meowth that begun to rub up against my legs seeking affection, "And don't even get me started on the unchecked activity in Po town!" I seethed.

"But Officer Jenny you are doing an amazing job. Crime rates are going down to you tireless work; you are also aware that Team Skull is _contained_ to Po Town." Nanu fired back.

"You are the Island Kahuna, Nanu! You need to start being more involved." I was practically begging him at this point.

"I'll think about it." he sneered, "OUCH!" Nanu exclaimed as Granbull chomped down on his arm.

"OK! OK! I will try harder!" he exclaimed painfully.

"Glad to hear it." I grinned successfully.

 **First chapter done. Hopefully you guys will like it. I'm not going to lie I LOVE Nanu's character!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

 **Cordelia**

"Acerola! I've come to return that book I borrowed." I called out into the mostly abandoned library.

" Miss Cordelia!" So good to see you!" She exclaimed cheerily rushing over and throwing her arms around my waist.

"You as well. Here is your book back. Thank you for allowing me to borrow it." I thanked her pulling the book out and handing it over.

"Absolutely! You are more than welcome to borrow any book you wish whenever you would like Miss Cordelia. Now if you'll excuse me I need to start the children's story time." Acerola excused herself before heading off to her task.

Making my way out of the library I was met with a solid form.

"My apologies." I apologized right away bowing slightly out of being polite. Standing up right my eyes were met with a piercing red gaze.

"No it was my bad." he offered holding the door open for me to exit.

"Uncle Nanu! I didn't realize you were visiting today!" Acerola greeted the man.

"Uncle Nanu?" I questioned peering back at the stranger. He was older but by no means a senior. Very much a silver ninetails. His hair was gray and he had sharp features much like his demeanor. Sharp and cold. The only hint of fire in him was his deep red eyes.

"That's right you haven't met him yet", Acerola commented, "Miss Cordelia allow me to introduce to you my Uncle Nanu the Island Kahuna."

THWACK!

"You're the good for nothing Kahuna of Ula Ula Island!" I all but screamed planting a well aimed punch to the back of his head.

"Ouch! Geez what was that for!" He shouted affronted by my actions his eyes ablaze with rage.

"Where the hell is that fire when it comes to your island, huh?" I seethed back electricity crackling between our eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What is with this island and its violent female police force?" he hollered back.

"Uncle! Do not shout at Miss Cordelia like that", Acerola scolded him, "Miss Cordelia is the _only_ reason you get to stay in the office and play with your game all day!"

"In other words you're the reason that I never get any rest." I sneered crossing my arms.

"Miss Cordelia is with the International Police." Acerola explained.

Observing him closely I caught his eyes make the slightest indication that he either recognized who I was or who I worked for, but as soon as it came it went. He returned to his bristled stance of annoyance.

"You wouldn't happen to be the reason that Officer Jenny was on my case, now would you?" He accused eyes glaring in my direction.

Smirking at the accusation I straightened my stance more confidently looking him head on before responding.

"The only reason Jenny was harassing you was due to your own incompetence."

"What is the International Police even doing with low rate field Rattatas like you? You claim to lose rest due to my so called incompetence, and yet here I catch you loitering in a library. I hardly think it's fair that you accuse me of being neglectful of my duties which with you claim require my attention whilst you make social calls." he grinned smugly.

"What was that?" The fire returning to my eyes as I raised my fist to punch him again only to be tackled to the ground by Acerola and two other children.

"Don't do it Miss Cordelia!" the girl pleaded squeezing my waist in an attempt to hold me down.

"Your punch will annihilate him!" the boy cried.

"Not so tough now, huh? Taken out so easily by children." Nanu chuckled down at her smugly.

"Kommo-o, Throat Chop!"

SMACK!

"What were you saying again old man?" I glared practically feeling the vein bulging out of my forehead.

He began coughing in an attempt to get air back into his lungs after receiving Kommo-o's throat chop.

"What's the matter? Meowth got your tongue?" I jibed back.

"Ridiculous woman." he rasped rubbing his now sore throat.

 **Jenny**

"Acerola is everything alright? I heard a commotion from outside while I was doing my rounds." I showed up before stumbling upon the scene in front of me. Nanu on his hands and knees still attempting to get a hold of his barings. Cordelia pinned by a two child wrestling team. While her partner Kommo-o looms over Nanu punching the inside of her palm in silent warning to the lazy Kahuna.

"What did you do?" My glare turned on to who I immediately thought the guilty party was.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Nanu shouted annoyed that he once again incurred the wrath of the greenette officer.

"Are you going to try and tell me differently? I just came from telling you to clean up your act and instead I find you harassing the only one here actually doing their job, and causing more trouble than fixing it." I seethed annoyingly pinching the bridge of my nose in an attempt to quell my headache.

"Are you ok Jenny? Do you need an asprin?" Cordelia asked hopping back to her feet and approaching worriedly.

"Suck up."

THWACK!

"Oof!" Nanu cursed slight at Cordelia's well aimed kick to his side.

"No one asked you good for nothing!" She practically hissed at him.

'You know it's moments like this where I try to imagine the thin line between love and hate, and I just can't see it ever working.' I thought exasperatedly with a sigh.

"Cordelia why don't we head back to my place for the day. We both had a very trying shift and I am sure we could use the break." I offered opening the door to the library so that we may be on our way.

"If you're sure." Cordelia replied following me out when we were stopped by Nanu once more.

"Now who's the Slaking?" Nanu muttered grudgingly.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Cordelia and I shouted simultaneously before slamming the door shut.

"How do you deal with him on a daily basis?" Cordelia seethed taking a seat on the back of my bike.

"I meditate twice a day, and remind myself I have an amazing friend like you to lean on." I answered with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Jenny," Cordelian gave me blank look before continuing, "You need a raise and a vacation."

"Hahaha! One can only hope." I laughed before taking off towards our shared home.

 **Nanu**

"That woman is deranged." I muttered still annoyed by the amount of pain in my neck from her Kommo-o's attack.

'Strong and coordinated.' I unconsciously cataloged away in my head. Both her and her Kommo-o had very well trained hand to hand combat skills.

'Fighting type trainer perhaps?' I thought. My brain continually working to deconstruct this duo.

"What was the meaning of that deplorable behavior Uncle?" Acerola shouted at him, "Miss Cordelia is a very dear friend of mine, and you were mean to her!"

"What about the fact that your _dear friend_ was mean to your Uncle? I'm family and she not only verbally attacked me, but physically!" I shouted back exasperated.

"You and I both know that you were perfectly capable of handling yourself. If you truly wanted to defend yourself you would have. You were testing her and I don't approve." Acerola glared at me before picking her book back up and taking the children back over the reading area.

'There really is getting nothing past her, smart brat.' I smirked my attention turning back to the entrance of the library where Jenny and Cordelia had both been previously.

'We'll just have to see how long she can stick with the job until it gets to her too.' he thought smugly stuffing his hand in his pockets before exiting the library and heading back home for a well deserved nap.

 **Good for nothing Kahuna, but I love him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

 **Cordelia**

The next morning I attempted to take Jenny's advice and got up early enough to meditate after Kommo-o and I's early morning jog.

'I can't believe I lost sleep over that dumb man!' I thought irritated over last nights lack of sleep.

I was so angry the day before that it carried over into the night. If it is even possible I believe I was so peeved off that I was grinding my teeth in my sleep.

"Ko." Kommo-o checked me with a slight nudge reminding me to breath and exhale my negative thoughts.

"Thank you Kommo-o. You're right no need to be distracted by the Good-for-Nothing. It's a new day and a fresh start." I smiled calmly taking in a steady breath before releasing it.

"Am I really that much of a distraction? I'm flattered."

It took every ounce of my self control not to shoot up from my criss cross position on my mat and vault over the fence to throttle him.

"Please tell me it is still night time. I beg to whichever Tapu that currently holds dominion over my fate that I am still asleep and I did not wake up. He's not here. There is no logical reason for him to be here." I began to mutter incoherently to myself while clenching my eyes closed as tight as possible.

"Afraid not. It seems the Tapu's have forsaken you." He whispered directly into my ear.

"EEK!" I practically squealed at the proximity of his person. My body went immediately into fight or flight as my palm came up connecting harshly with his chin forcing him to fall onto his back.

"What is wrong with you!" I screamed shooting up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Me? You were the one talking to yourself and attacking me!" He exclaimed rubbing his chin.

"Don't you have an office chair to laze about in or something?" I glared taking my defensive crossed arm stance.

"Don't you have an island to protect or streets to patrol? He shot back.

"For your information Jenny asked me to take the night shift seeing as I had such horrid nightmares about this old Good-for-Nothing tyrant sucking all of the life and joy out of our island." I all but spat at him.

I just could not stand people like him. This island looked to their Kahuna for guidance and help, and he would rather push his work onto others. I can not find what Tapu Bulu saw in him. At first when I was getting a rise out of him at the library I thought I was finally getting some spirit out of him. Turns out he's just a grump.

Turning away from him and heading out of the yard and to my motorcycle.

"Oi! Just where do you think you are going?" He called out to me as I fastened my helmet onto my head. Kommo-o quickly taking her spot in my side car.

"Far away from you before I get arrested for murder." I stated as calmly as possibly revving my bike and tearing out of the driveway.

 **Nanu**

'Well that could have gone better.' I thought begrudgingly rubbing my chin again as I made my was back towards my office.

Upon entering I was greeted by the herd of meowth that inhabited my office space.

"Alola. Who is hungry?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

Feeding all of the Meowth and settling them down for their mid morning nap. I glanced at the paperwork on my desk sparingly before putting my attention back to my puzzle.

"Alola Uncle!" Acerola greeted upon entering my office.

"Alola." I muttered back completely focused on my puzzle toy.

"Were you able to apologize to Miss Cordelia today?" She asked straight away.

"I went to her house, but she hit me in the chin and then sped away on her motorcycle." I explained plainly not really showing any real opinion on the matter.

"She just attacked you or did you provoke her?" Acerola glared her Mimikyu glaring at me as well from over her shoulder.

"Both of you stop glaring at me!" I exclaimed unable to keep the chill from going down my spine at the harsh glares I was receiving.

"We wouldn't be glaring at you if you had just apologized like I asked you to." Acerola whined, "So until you properly apologize you are not getting this back." she stated as Mimikyu used shadow claw to snatch my puzzle toy out of my hands.

"OI!" I shouted in protest attempting to swipe it back to no avail.

"Fine! I'll go apologize to the insufferable woman. Can I have my puzzle back now?" I asked moodily holding my hand out expectantly.

"After you apologize. Not before." Acerola negotiated before taking her leave.

"That woman is more trouble then she is worth." I grumbled.

 **Cordelia**

"Alola Cordelia!" Greeted Molayne as I made my way up to the research center.

"Alola Mo!" I greeted back descending from my motorcycle.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked looking away from what appeared to be a letter in his hands.

"Trying to clear my head before my shift tonight." I explained approaching him.

"Professor Kukui still pestering you about the Elite Four position?" I inquired just barely glancing at the letter.

"I wouldn't say pestering as much as trying to persuade me heavily." he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well if you are looking for an outsides parties opinion. I think you would make an incredible member of the elite four." I encouraged patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the encouragement Dellia, but enough about me why did you need to clear your head?" he asked changing the subject rather quickly.

"You don't want to know. It will only give you a headache and send me into a tangent." I ground out once again attempting to keep myself from grinding my teeth.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it is nothing you can't overcome. Of all the people I know you are the most hardworking and determined police officer we have had. Not including Officer Jenny, of course." Molayne explained quickly.

"Thanks Mo. I know it is something I can handle. I just don't know why, but he just gets under my skin and makes my blood boil." I sighed looking out over the cliff edge.

"If it makes you feel any better. You don't do anything for my blood pressure either."

"You are relentless." I grumbled annoyingly turning to face the cause of my torment.

"When I want to be." Nanu shrugged with a smirk casually strolling up to us his hands resting comfortably in his pockets as he leaned against the charjabus.

"Nanu? What are you doing here?" Molayne asked confused by the sudden appearance of the Island Kahuna.

"I've been following after the Lady Officer here." Nanu explained plainly as if it were obvious.

"What did you need, Nanu?" I questioned giving him my full attention in hopes to make this encounter brief.

"My sweet niece seems to believe I need to apologize for how I treated you the other day," he answered turning his attention to the rolling clouds in the sky, "I disagree, but she has taken something of mine and I want it back."

"Well then you can go back and say you did what you set out to. Enjoy your day of peace and relaxation." I offered him a scapegoat now attempting to keep civil conversation while in Molayne's company.

"How tame of you. I accept your proposal and bid you good day." He grinned pusing off of the bus and strolling off the way he came.

"What was that about?" Molayne asked.

"That was me dismissing the Island Kahuna before I broke his nose." I answered nonchalantly.

"Well I'm glad it didn't have to come to that." Mo sighed with relief.

"Surprisingly so am I."

"Officer Jenny to Cordelia. Jenny to Cordelia. Over." Buzzed my radio fastned to my hip.

"This is Cordelia, over."

"Cordelia I have a small girl and her Pichu trapped on a cliff edge just off of Route 10. I could use the backup ASAP a storm is about to approach, over." Jenny explained over the radio as Mo and I exchanged looks.

"I'm not far I'll be right there, over and out." I responded reclipping my radio and hopping on my motorcycle once more.

Turning on the sirens and peeling off. I quickly gained ground passing Nanu and heading towards route 10.

 **Nanu**

I had barely made it down the road when I heard the police sirens. The sound alone was enough to make me more aware of what was going on around me. Not a moment later Cordelia sped past me with her Kommo-o in a hurry to get to their destination.

Making a last minute decision to follow the path they to I noticed I was on my way to Route 10.

"Hm. Looks like rain." I spoke aloud taking notice in the change in color of the clouds as I reached Route 10.

"Alright sweet heart. I need you too keep your eyes on me. That's right look right here." I heard Cordelia's voice carrying on the wind as I moved to a better vantage point to witness what she was upto.

Once I had finally located her she was propelled down the edge of cliff with a harness and a wire attached to a machine. A few feet below her was a small child no older that five clutching her Pichu closely to her figure as tears blurred her vision.

"I c-can't! I'm scared." The kid cried pulling away from Cordelia causing a slight shift in the rocks below her feet.

"That's ok Julia. It is alright to be afraid. You can't learn to be brave if you're not afraid", Cordelia coaxed softly inching closer to the girl, "So I want you to try to be brave. Just for ten seconds. You can count ten, right?" she asked reaching her arms out to Julia.

Sniffling the girl looked back up to Codelia before nodding in response.

"That's great Julia. Now here is what we are going to do. I want you to count to ten, and then jump up as high as you can. I know you're afraid, but you just need to be brave for ten seconds, and then I am going to catch you Julia." Cordelia instructed her confidentaley.

"Okay." Julia agreed wiping away the last of her tears before beginning to count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Julia counted before jumping up as high as her little five year old legs could jump.

With little to no problems Cordelia reached out and took a hold of Julia pulling her close to her body before giving the que to have her pulled back up.

"Well done, Cordelia." I appraised arms crossed as I watched them get reeled up to safety.

Turning away from the scene with the intention to leave when I heard the distinct sound of rocks giving way.

"Pichu!" Julia cried out reaching for her Pokemon who began to make a quick descent down the side of the cliff.

Not a moment later Cordelia was propelling herself off the ledge and free falling to catch up to the Pokemon before it reached the ground.

Kommo-o quickly catching Julia before she leant over the edge and fell as well. Keeping close eyes on her partner from above incase she too would need to retrieve both of them. Fortunately for Kommo-o, Cordelia was a skilled officer and in peak physical condition as she easily manoeuvred around the rubble and grabbed ahold of Pichu before throwing the other end of her grappling hook up to her partner.

Kommo-o caught it with ease before giving a swift tug pulling her partner up to safety with the Pichu safely in her possession.

I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding once I saw the Cordelia's feet were safely on stable ground once more.

'That woman is more reckless that I would like.' I thought begrudgingly shaking my head as I continued to survey her interaction with Julia who was now hugging and thanking Cordelia.

Cordelia now drenched from the downpour that begun was holding her police jacket out for Julia to cover herself with.

"You did a great job Julia!" Cordelia praised her as Officer Jenny approached them so that she could escort Julia to her cruiser and get her home to her worried parents.

 **Cordelia**

"Another job well done Kommo-o," I turned to my partner grinning happily, "Let get home and out of this rain."

I took one step towards my motorcycle when a weight was placed upon my head.

"You keep pulling stunts like that and you'll end up dead faster than you can say Magikarp."

"I'm surprised you're not home napping." I replied looking from under the jacket that Nanu had placed over my figure to keep the rain at bay.

Peering over at him he was now completely soaked and I was only slightly less drenched than him.

"I would have been. If you weren't throwing yourself off of the edge of cliffs and endangering your own life." was his retort stuffing his hand back into his pockets turning so his back was to me.

"Awe, don't tell me you care about me now?" I teased a slight smirk gracing my features.

"Hardly. Just know that if I get sick you are responsible." He tossed over his shoulder before heading home with nothing else to say.

"Sure I am, Good-for-Nothing, sure I am." was my response as Kommo-o and I packed in the rest of our gear before heading home.

 **Chapter 3 Complete!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

 **Cordelia**

Upon entering my home I peeled Nanu's now soaked jacket off of my now shivering form as I tossed it into the laundry room. The least I could do was wash it for him. Heading for my bedroom I quickly changed out of my uniform into some pajamas.

"Here you go Kommo-o." I called out tossing my partner a towel so she could dry off.

Making my way into the kitchen to brew myself a fresh and most importantly warm cup of Komala Coffee.

"Cordelia are you in?" Jenny called out to me while letting herself in through the front door.

"In the kitchen Jenny!" I called back pulling another mug out of the cupboards to pour Jenny some coffee.

"That was some save today." Jenny acknowledged accepting the coffee I had held out for her.

"Thanks, though I don't think everyone would agree with you." I smiled taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hmm? What makes you says that?" she questioned locking me with a concerned glance.

"I ran into Nanu after you took Julia home. He believes I was reckless." was my response.

"I see. Well for the most part I can't argue with Nanu's intuition as an ex member of the International Police he is usually pretty spot on", Jenny pointed out as I sighed clearly depressed that she agreed with Good-for-Nothing, "However, Nanu does not know the first thing about you. I believe you could genuinely surprise him with what you are capable of." Jenny finished her explanation.

"Thanks Jenny for checking on me, and for the pep talk. Now if I'm not mistaken I believe you need to head back to the precinct and finish the paperwork on this case." I thanked Jenny before taking her mug and placing it into the sink with my own.

"You are absolutely right, and I am always here for a pep talk." Jenny winked before heading out to finish the rest of her job.

Once Jenny had left I head to my own work desk triffling through some of the drawers to try and find a blank template or spare piece of paper to write on. Finally locating a piece I whip out one of my pens as I begin my letter.

 _Dear Looker,_

 _I was wondering if you had a moment to answer some questions for me. Things on Ula Ula Island have been busy these last few weeks. I've run into a rather annoying problem though. I believe you might know him, his name is Nanu, he's a real piece of work. Anything you could tell me would be greatly appreciated. I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this guy on my own._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Cordelia_

 **Nanu**

"ACHOO!"

'Curse that insufferable woman.' I groaned reaching for another tissue on the coffee table.

True to my word I had fallen ill from being out in the rain. Why does everything bothersome have to happen to me?

RING!

"Alola! Nanu?"

'Speak of the devil.' I thought begrudgingly as my gaze zeroed in on the figure making their way past my desk and to my current area of resting, the couch.

"Go away! I am in no mood to deal with troublesome women." I called pulling the blanket further up and over my head.

"Well deal with it! I've come to return your jacket you ungrateful Good-for-Nothing!" she sneered finally reaching the front of the couch before actually getting a good look at me.

"You're sick." she stated.

"Yeah. Sick and tired of having to get involved with you." I snapped pulling the blanket even closer than before.

Even in my groggy state I could still make out her glare calming and watched her take in a deep breath before placing the nicely folded jacket onto the coffee table.

"I'll start on a fresh pot of tea." She said before turning swiftly on her heel and heading to the kitchen.

'Tea? What for?" I thought confused as an uneasy feeling began to creep in the middle of my stomach.

"Don't think that just because I am sick that my senses are dull enough not to detect poison in my food or drink!" I hollered at her from my spot on the couch. I was still in no shaped to try and force her out of my office.

"I would never." She replied barely looking up from what she was doing as she placed the now full kettle onto the burning stove top.

'What is she up to?' I thought to myself as she made her way back out to the living area and taking a seat at my desk before looking over some of the stacks of paperwork.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her glaring beneath my comfortable blanket.

"As an International Police Officer it is my job to help those in need. My job does not just apply to poachers and small children. Anyone be it man, woman, pokemon, child, or yes even grumpy old Good-for-Nothings like you that need help can count on me to be there." was her response as she looked over a few sheets before taking a pen a filling in the reports.

'Hmm. Waste of time if you ask me.' I thought before turning my gaze away from her an on my jacket that she had returned.

 **Cordelia**

It had been only a few short minutes before the kettle began to whistle. Moving away from the desk and preparing the tea on to a tray I delivered it to Nanu.

"Here drink up. It is going to help." I instructed placing a cup in front of him.

"What if I don't want to?" He quipped.

"Go ahead act like a child, but don't say I never did anything for you." was my response as I walked back to the desk to finish the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

I wasn't entirely sure how long I had been working, but eventually I had collected a whole gaggle of Meowth around the desk. One was resting comfortably in my lap while the others merely perched or lounged around the desk.

"If you don't feed them or give them more attention they will get rowdy." Nanu groused out taking sip of his tea.

"I will try to remember that in future, but for now they are sleeping." I stated setting the last paper aside and stretching my arms over my head.

"Now continue to drink that tea and get plenty of rest. I'm sure we will bump into each other again." I called over my shoulder before heading to the door.

"Giving up so soon? I would almost call this visit pleasant." Nanu chuckled.

"Don't get use to it Good-for-Nothing. I'm just keeping up on that threat you directed at me yesterday as you may recall." She smirked shutting the door behind her.

' _Just know that if I get sick you are responsible.'_

"Hmm. So it would seem." was the last thing I heard before heading out on my rounds.

 **Nanu**

In the next couple of days that passed I had recovered from my ailment and gone about my usual business of sitting in my chair and doing nothing. I had not heard from Cordelia since she made me tea and did my paperwork. Not that I'm one to complain about finally getting back to some normallacy around here, but it just seemed too quiet.

Leaning back further and closing my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep I was torn out of my thoughts by the front door sliding open.

'Heh heh. Just couldn't resist, huh?' I thought smugly smirking to myself as I bided my time waiting to see what had brought her here this time.

My smirk was immediately replaced with a frown when I heard a group of individuals loitering in the door speaking about meeting with the Kahuna. Shrugging my shoulders and leaning back once more comfortably in my chair as I waited for them to give up and leave when I had not already greeted them.

"No you can't have these Malasadas. They're for the Kahuna!" a scragily voice shouted in an attempt to what I assume was to tell off the gang of Alolan Meowth that lounged about here.

One skirmish and obnoxious banging about in the enterance way later and I was pestered enough into hopping out of my seat and investigating what all the ruckus was about.

"Alright what's all the racket about?" I came out from the back room.

"Them theives just stole our fingerlicking Malasadas!" The pinkette pointed accusingly out at my now happy group of meowths.

"Guess your luck just ran out, hay seeds. This is classified as a bonafide Meowth hang out." I explained leaning against my desk casually.

"And a funny island Kahuna." the short one drawled.

"You wanna see the Island Kahuna?" I asked curiously surveying the odd group that stood before me.

'They most certainly do not look like they are participating in the grand trials.' I thought as they snapped back around at my previous question.

"Yes sir! On orders from our big boss man!" Exclaimed the tall blue one.

"We were told those two were friends!" Filled in the woman.

"Really?" I answered, "Sorry. Impossible."

"Huh? Why is that?" The woman questioned.

"The Kahuna of Ula Ula Island left on a training journey to brush up on his Kahuna skills." I answered scratching my head irritably.

"Hey that's some coincidence!" The man tried to cut me off.

"He won't be back for ten days, or maybe even a month. Or even longer! It could wind up being a whole year actually." I continued nonchalantly gazing up towards the ceiling feighning deep thought on when the Kahuna would be back.

"What?! That's forever!" they all screamed completely shattered at the prospect of never getting to speak with the Kahuna.

After that the group turned tail and walked off. Following them out I observed as they disappeared into the distance.

"That's right go home. That looks like big trouble and I don't feel like dealing with it." I spoke allowed flipping my kendama a few more times before going back to enjoy the quiet while it lasted.

 **Chapter four complete!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Cordelia

A couple days had passed since I had dropped by Nanu's, and no other business has brought me to his 'neck of the woods' as it were. If I was being honest I needed a break from the constant verbal battles we had.

"Acerola! Alola!" I called out in to the library only to notice that it was in fact void of habitants.

"That's odd." I thought aloud looking down to my watch.

'This is usually the time for her to read to the the kids.' I thought taking one more glance around before heading out the front door.

"It is a nice day out. Maybe they decided to read outside today." I pondered looking around the building to see if they were outside.

I did not get very far in my search when I was once again tackled to the ground by two familiar small children.

"Miss Cordelia! Miss Cordelia! It's terrible!" The little girl cried clinging to my shirt.

"What's terrible? Slow down. What happened?" I asked trying to get a gauge on the situation.

"Acerola has been taken!" she cried hugging me closer.

"What?! By whom?" I asked turning my attention to the less hysteric boy.

"The Greedy Rapooh." He answered immediately.

"The who?" My head tilted over as if I didn't hear him correctly.

"The Greedy Rapooh! He's a mean Gengar that the Island Kahuna sealed away. He is free and he took Acerola!" He explained exasperatedly.

"Now that is something I can work with", getting my barrings rising to my feet, "Now which way did this Greedy Lampoo go?" I asked fixing my stare upon the kids once more.

"It's the Greedy Rapooh, and he took off towards the woods." The little boy pointed in the direction I needed to go.

"Alright. Kommo-o take the kids to Nanu," I instructed my partner who pinned me with a questioning look, " I know. I know. I don't want his help either, but if a Kahuna sealed away the Greedy Rapooh, than perhaps a Kahuna needs to do it again." I reasoned sprinting off in the direction I thought Acerola would be while Kommo-o and the kids went for Nanu.

'I know that Good-for-Nothing is a real slacker, but if there is one thing I know about him is that he cares about Acerola. If she is in danger he will come.' I thought pushing through branches and bushes in pursuit of my friend.

Making another jump through some bushes I passed a group of what appeared to be tourists.

"Hey hold up!" I called out to them causing them to freeze in place and snap to attention.

"Y-yes officer? How can we help you?" the man asked acting a little more than nervous as sweat dripped down his forehead at a rapid rate.

"Whoa. Easy there. I didn't mean to startle anyone, but I am looking for Acerola. Young girl about this tall purple hair and a ragdoll like dress", I described holding my hand out to indicate her height, "I was told she was taken by a Gengar with an attitude." I explained to them.

"Well your in luck officer they are right above us!" the short one pointed up at the sky through the break in the trees.

My eyes immediately found Acerola astride the back of a Gengar while Mimikins was opposite him. Her shadow claws at the ready.

"No Mimikins! Don't!" I tried to warn her to no avail.

Mimikins kept up an even pressure of shadow claw attacks only for Gengar to grasp onto her tail and toss her aggressively up into the air.

"Mimikins!" Acerola shouted pushing off of Gengar's back in a mad scramble to catch Mimikins.

My relief was short lived. While she had caught Mimikins she was now in a free fall to the forest floor. Moving out of instinct I was prepared to catch her or throw my body beneath hers if need be. I caught Gengar making a dive for her in an attempt to place her on his back once more only for her to bounce off and into a tree.

"Acerola!" I screamed pushing myself faster to the tree she was descending through.

The branches caught on my uniform and cut through the soft skin on my cheeks, but that wasn't going to keep me from reaching Acerola. With a few more strides I had just made it to the tree as she broke through the last set of branches.

"Gotcha!" I shouted diving at Acerola mid air. Holding her closely to my form as I turned just in time to take the brunt of the fall.

"Oh! Miss Cordelia are you alright?" Acerola gasped concerned.

"It will take more than this to slow me down. How are you and Mimikins?" I asked placing my hands on both their heads scanning them for signs of injuries.

"We're both ok thanks to your quick thinking!" Acerola smiled standing on her own two feet as I pulled myself to my feet.

"I'm just glad I got here in time", my eyes moving from Acerola to just past her shoulder where the Gengar was hiding behind a tree, "Now what am I going to do with you?" I asked him my gaze turning harsh as I addressed him.

"GENGAR!" he screamed in what I assume was an attempt to frighten me.

I merely stood my ground as the volume of his shout ruffled my hair and shirt. Noticing that his shout did not have the desired effect he gazed at me questioningly as if he was unsure what to do next. Patting down my shirt so it was in the proper tidy order.

"Was that meant to intimidate me?" I sneered glaring at him.

That seemed to get a rise out of him as he sped around crashing into nearby trees in a childlike tantrum.

"Um. Mr. Rapooh?" Acerola attempted to get his attention, "I know you are very busy, but Mimikins and I need to be heading home now. I'm sure my friends are very worried about us." Acerola tried to explain causing the Gengar to halt in its tirade to come face to face with Acerola.

He then began to frantically pull random objects out of his own body quickly covering Acerola with his 'treasures'.

"W-wow. Greedy Rapooh you sure have a lot of treasures." Acerola commented nervously taking in all of the items being tossed around her person.

"I think that Gengar likes the twerp", came the voice of one of the tourist. I had quite forgotten that they were here, "It's saying that she can have anything she wants as long as she stays with him." he explained.

"No way." the woman muttered.

Eventually Gengar was getting to the bottom of his treasure hoard when he pulled out a Darkium Z.

"Hey that's our Z crystal!" the man shouted.

"U-um...listen Greedy Rapooh I can't accept all of these. I really need to be getting home now." Acerola attempts to appease the rowdy ghost type only to have him shake his head furiously in refusal.

What happened next was hardly what I had expected. The Gengar snatched up Acerola and attempted to stuff her into his body.

"That is enough!" I commanded taking a firm hold of Acerola's legs and tugging her free of the Gengar's grasp.

"Now you listen here Greedy Rapooh! Kidnapping is very bad, and I will arrest you for it. You are not too put another greedy little mit on Acerola. Do we understand one another?" I pointed sternly at Gengar while placing myself between him and Acerola.

"GENGAR!" He protested greatly throwing his arms about wildly. Not catching the motion of his hands fast enough he through his arm out in a mighty thrust crashing into my stomach and propelling me back fast and hard enough to cause an indentation in the tree three feet behind me.

"Gah!" I rasped out as I made contact. "Geez for a ghost type you really pack a punch." I grumbled cradling my stomach as I attempted to pick myself up using the tree behind me as a brace.

"Miss Cordelia!" Acerola gasped.

That all I heard before Gengar was hit from behind with a shadow ball.

"Great shot Mimikyu!" The female tourist cheered her Mimikyu at the ready.

"Haha! The Darkinium Z is back in our position. Perfectly planned!" The man cheered.

"Now look what you've done! Fallen flat on your face in front of your little friend." the woman grinned gloating in his face.

"She sees you as a flunk. That hurts!" the man jibbed.

"The Duke of dumbells." the smaller one added.

"Wabuffet!"

"Ha! Fare thee well!" the bid goodbye in unison before taking off.

Unfortunately for them Gengar took off after them in hot pursuit.

"I had better go and help them." I told Acerola taking a step in the direction they had headed only to stumble from my injuries.

"Oh no you don't. This time you need to take a page from my book and sit back and do nothing."

'Oh no', I thought in mock horror, 'I know that voice.'

My thoughts came true as I had been stopped from collapsing to the ground by Nanu throwing my arm around his shoulders and supporting the rest of my weight by holding onto my waist.

"Ow!" I hissed as his arm brushed up on my now sensitive back and stomach.

"Yep. I'm pulling you off the case officer. Until I say so you are on mandatory leave of absence." Nanu commanded me a calculating look crossing his features.

"Well fortunately for me I don't tend to take orders from lazy Good-for-Nothings." I smirked in an attempt to play off my discomfort at the pain and closeness of our bodies.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I out rank you." He grinned pulling me along the trail so that we may still have a chance to stop Gengar.

"S-sweetheart?" I mumbled feeling the blood rising to my face.

"What don't like it?" He prodded at me.

"I don't recall us having a close enough relationship to render such ridiculous sentimental nicknames." I snapped back my blush gone and now replaced with a bulging vein on my forehead.

He chuckled at that.

"I'm surprised you haven't realized that you are just about the only woman I have a regular interaction with", he smirked, "Besides we have now both seen eachother in rather vulnerable positions. I'd say a small affectionate nickname is warranted."

"Don't make it sound like we were doing anything scandalous in front of Acerola! She'll get the wrong idea!" I scolded him planting my heel sharply into his toes that were exposed due to his wearing sandals.

Acerola

"OUCH! Why do you insist on abusing me. I am trying to help you!" Nanu shouted back.

'Wow. Uncle Nanu must really like Miss Cordelia', I thought witnessing their display of childlike arguing, 'I haven't seen him this lively in a long time.'

"He didn't even stop to ask if I had been injured. Uncle Nanu went straight to Miss Cordelia. Don't get me wrong I'm not upset. This is just the first time I have seen Uncle Nanu act like this with anyone let alone a woman." Acerola commented whispering to Mimikins as they walked behind the two seasoned International Police officers.

"I wonder if Miss Cordelia is seeing what I am?" I pondered aloud noticing that even thought they both seemed to be at eachother's throats Nanu was still consciously keeping Cordelia on level ground and even footing as to not injure her further. Also the way his left arm rested around her waist; strong and stable.

"Yep. There is not doubt. She is in good hands." Acerola smiled fondly trailing behind.

Awe I think they are adorable! I'm sorry if I messed up some of the dialog from the episode. I couldn't completely remember every line word for word, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
